El Descendiente de Hércules
by emily1823
Summary: El campamento Mestizo está bajo una nueva amenaza; los nuevos semidioses deberán enfrentarse a este peligro con el temor de que, tal vez, estén enfrentándose a su destino...
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia ocurre en el mundo de Percy Jackson, pero estos nada más aparecen como personajes secundarios (o como narradores en uno u otro capítulo), incluyendo a nuevos semidioses como protagonistas, como tan bien, a nuevos villanos...

Prólogo

Percy Jackson

El Campamento Mestizo se encontraba en peligro.

No podía creerlo, apenas habíamos vencido a Cronos y ya teníamos más preocupaciones. Algunos dirían que los semidioses merecen vacaciones, ¿no? Además, hace tan poco que Annabeth y yo estamos juntos… ¿es que nunca tendremos un descanso?

-¡Percy! – gritó Clarisse -. Vamos, Tonto. Tienes que buscar a los nuevos campistas, ¡mueve el trasero!

Ésa es mi "amiga" Clarisse, ¿les he dicho lo encantadora que es?

Como sea, fui corriendo a buscar a los demás. En el camino vi a campistas ir de aquí para allá con armas y bastones gigantes con la cara de nuestro director del campamento, Dioniso (el Dios del vino) en una punta (no preguntes).

Al final, llegué a la Cabaña de Quirón, los chicos me estaban esperando allí.

-Hola, chicos. Disculpen la demora, como pueden ver, tenemos unos problemas en el campamento…otra vez – los saludé.

Me saludaron todos en un murmullo general.

-Percy, ¿qué se supone que está pasando en el campamento? –me pregunto un chico con lentes y cabello lleno de rulos y cara de maniático.

-Se los explicaré luego, primero deberán ir junto a Quirón a presentarse como nuevos campistas. Entonces, los Dioses que sean sus padres, o madres, los reconocerán en el acto.

-Annabeth ya te había explicado eso, Oliver – dijo una niña pequeña con su cabello largo amarrado en un moño. ¡Deja de ser tan impaciente!

Oliver parecía que diría algo más así que me adelante y anuncié con voz grave: "Campistas, ya es la hora".

Eran alrededor de once campistas nuevos, todos parecían nerviosos. Excepto por el chico llamado Oliver, de hecho de no dejaba de hablar y decir tonterías.

Perfecto, pensé. Un Tyson dos.

-Jóvenes Guerreros – dijo Quirón -. Bienvenidos al Campamento Mestizo. Generalmente les mostramos una película para que entiendan todo esto, pero me consta que ya se les ha informado, pues bien, pasaremos a la reclamación. En cualquier momento su respectivo Padre o madre les reconocerá.

-No duele, ¿verdad? - Pregunto un chico con el pelo algo largo y una camisa que tenía las letras zh3 escritas. Ve tú a saber lo que significaba.

-Ay, Lalo, cómo va a doler – le respondió la niña pequeña.

-No se preocupen, chicos – dije con voz apaciguadora. No habrá problemas, ustedes tienen que estar tranquilos.

Entonces unas luces empezaron a propagarse desde encima de las cabezas de los nuevos reclutas, martillos de Hefesto; arcoíris de la diosa Iris (no muy original, supongo), en fin…de todos los dioses.

El chico llamado Lalo (¿creo que ése era su nombre?) comenzó a brillar y de repente se encontró vestido con ropa digna para un concierto de rock, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y emanaba un aura rara.

-No se suponía que nos reclamarían, yo no quería un tratamiento de belleza – se quejó Lalo.

-No es un tratamiento de belleza…es la señal de _**Afrodita**_ –dije aguantándome la risa.

-Fantástico – dijo sarcásticamente Lalo -. Soy un hijo de Afrodita.

Todos se rieron de él, y, sinceramente, yo fui el que más. Digo, nunca ha habido un hombre en la cabaña de Afrodita. Es raro.

Pensé en Annabeth, viendo a todos los nuevos campistas llenos de ganas de combatir y tuve un ligero rayo de esperanza de que todo saliera bien con la misión…luego recordé la noticia que había oído en la mañana, y toda esperanza desapareció.

Capítulo 1: Lalo

Nadie reclama a Oliver.

Creía que había pasado por cosas vergonzosas en mi vida. Presentaciones Estúpidas, ridículos en público masivo, tocatas asquerosas con mi banda, lo que quieras. Pero nunca sentí tanta vergüenza como en el momento en que supe que Afrodita era mi mamá.

O sea, vamos, yo tenía que ser el hijo de una diosa poderosa, como Atenea, o tal vez Deméter. Pero Afrodita…

-No te preocupes, Lalo –molestaba Oliver -. Podrás vencer a los monstruos con el poder del amor.

-Amor, amor… - le siguió el juego Nikol.

No dije nada, Además, ¿qué podría decir? Digo, tienen razón, ser hijo de Afrodita es tan útil como ser miembro de Hufflepuff en Hogwarts, o como ser Diez Diez en Raruto.

-¡Wow! – sobre la cabeza de Nikol apareció una lanza -. ¡Soy hija de Ares!

-Y el mejor de todos los dioses. ¡Felicidades! –Clarisse la felicitó dándole un golpe con la empuñadura de su espada, pero Nikol lo esquivo en el último momento.

-Tendrás que ser más rápida.

Clarisse la quedo mirando.

-Creo que me gustará tenerte en mi cabaña.

-Chicos – susurro Oliver -. Yo todavía nada, ¿verdad? ¿O es que no veo la señal porque no traigo mis lentes?

-Todavía nada, hombre mono – le dije aún medio molesto por sus comentarios del amor.

-No te preocupes, Oliver – Percy avanzó hacia él -. A veces la reclamación no es inmediata, seguro para mañana tendrás una cabaña.

Aún tenía unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle a Percy, pero entonces un ruido se escucho a lo lejos. Alguien estaba gritando.

Todos salimos corriendo a ver qué ocurría, y entonces apareció.

Era un chico de unos veinte años (obviamente era un semidiós), con unos músculos tan prominentes que se podía hasta oler los esteroides. Tenía sus cabellos en rizos rubios. De hecho, me recordaba a alguien, pero no estaba seguro de a quién, y no me importaba mucho en ese momento. El sujeto estaba destruyendo el campamento.

El semidiós tomó una roca que debía ser del tamaño de mi cabeza tan fácilmente como si fuera de plástico.

-¡Al suelo! –Gritó Percy.

Todos se quitaron del camino justo a tiempo menos yo. La maldita roca impacto justo en mi estomago y me mando a volar unos cuantos metros. Caí sobre las escaleras con todos mis huesos hechos añicos.

Debí desmayarme por unos minutos porque al abrir los ojos la batalla todavía tomaba lugar. Quizá mi vista ya no funcionaba bien, porque sí mis ojos no me engañaban veía a Percy, Clarisse…y Nikol luchando contra el semidiós.

Percy luchaba con su espada, Contracorriente, pero ningún golpe daba en el blanco. Clarisse usaba un hacha pequeña y trataba de golpearlo por los demás flancos, pero todo era inútil; Nikol le trataba de atizar con una lanza de oro en la cabeza.

Clarisse trató una finta y le dio con su hacha en el brazo, pero éste la sostuvo con la otra mano y partió el hacha en dos.

-Pero… ¿quién demonios eres…? –Clarisse no alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, el chico le había golpeado en la cara y la había mandado a volar hasta los bosques.

-¡Clarisse! –Gritó Percy y se abalanzó contra su adversario.

El malvado muchacho rió ante la embestida del hijo de Poseidón. Lo esquivó con facilidad, y más rápido de lo que parecería posible, agarró a Percy de la muñeca, y con un sonido horrible, la hizo añicos tal como si estuviera hecha de gelatina.

-Al fin _**de vuelta**_, pequeña –dijo el semidiós al tomar a Contracorriente.

Antes de que Percy pudiera decir cualquier cosa, le golpeó dejándolo inconsciente.

-Tú…maldito… -Nikol se veía reacia a atacar.

-¿Acaso tú no tratarás de vencerme? Pues eres más sensata que estos –una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su cara.

Nikol dudo unos momentos.

- ¡Muere! – Annabeth salió de la nada y clavo cuchillo en la pantorrilla del semidiós.

-Maldita, Mestiza –le dijo con los dientes apretados. Intento ensartar a Contracorriente en el cuello de la chica, pero Annabeth era más rápida. Esquivo uno, dos, tres… perdí de la cuenta de todas las veces. Parecía un fantasma.

-Vas a caer igual que ése muchacho –le dijo.

Eso distrajo a Annabeth unos segundos, pero fue suficiente. Con un golpe de la espada de Percy, le cortó el pie izquierdo como si fuera mantequilla.

Annabeth gritó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de atinarle con su cuchillo, pero unos segundos después se desmayó sobre el pasto.

Éste monstruo la subió a su espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Sólo entonces me di cuenta que había parado a caer al lado del árbol de Thalia.

-Tú – me dijo -. Diles a todos los del campamento que el "Descendiente de Hércules" ha destruido este lugar.

Hércules desprendió el Vellocino de oro del árbol y siguió caminando con Annabeth sobre su espalda, tan normal como si fuera un día cualquiera.

He mandado dos capítulos porque son bien cortitos, y eso. Dejen sus comentarios...


	2. El Descendiente de Hércules Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Oliver

Le hacemos una visita al "viejo" oráculo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos todavía sentía mis huesos rotos. Me encontraba en la enfermería. A mi lado estaban Lalo, Percy, y un sinfín de semidioses heridos.

Traté de recordar que había sucedido. Tipo malo gigante entro al campamento. Golpeaba todo con sus manos. Golpeo a Lalo con una piedra gigante…y luego me atizo en la cabeza con una moneda.

Me miré al espejo. Maldita sea…me había quedado la forma del dracma (la moneda de los Dioses) en la frente. Ojala se quitará, no quiero que me empiecen a llamar Ten Shin Han.

-Oli, ¿estás despierto? –Lalo se había incorporado.

-Eso creo, aunque claro, estar despierto estos días es tan relativo –le dije.

-Eso no es relativo, Tonto –me contradijo, aunque se estaba riendo, o al menos lo intentaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Y dónde está Nikol? – pregunté de repente con cierta preocupación.

-No te preocupes, amigo. Estás algo perdido –Lalo parecía sentir mucho dolor. Estuvimos hablando antes de que despertarás, éste sujeto, al parecer es el descendiente de Hércules. Tiene sus mismos poderes y capacidades.

-Con razón vencía a todos con sus manos y tenía fuerza harta, digo, _**mucha fuerza**_ –asentí pensativo.

-Como sea, el sujeto se llevo a Annabeth, se robo el Vellocino de oro y mato a tres campistas en el proceso. Y eso no es todo. Al parecer ha hecho estragos en muchos otros lugares. Quirón dijo que apenas la ambrosía y el néctar nos sanen completamente se llevará a cabo una misión, por eso estamos tratando de recuperarnos.

-¿Y qué pasó con Nikol? Acaso ella… - no pude decir las palabras.

-No, ella está bien, sólo… bueno, luego te lo dirá ella misma.

Cuando tuve fuerzas para levantarme fui a la cabaña de Ares para hablar con Nikol un rato. Lalo me habría acompañado, pero aún estaba débil por sus heridas. Aún así tengo que decir que el néctar hace milagros. Casi no sentía dolor. Aunque es una pena que no borrara marcas de dracmas grabadas en la frente.

Nikol estaba practicando con su lanza contra unos maniquíes albinos con cara de demonios poseídos por demonios del mismo inframundo infernal…lo siento, a veces me pasó.

Me acerqué con cuidado y le toqué el hombro.

Me dio un golpe con su lanza en la frente, justo al lado de la marca de dracma.

-¡Ay!

-Lo siento, Oli –me dijo -. Disculpa por no ir a verte, me alegro de que estés bien.

-No te preocupes –dije -. ¿Te pasa algo? Te ves rara.

Nikol se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Es que…aún no puedo creer que no hiciera nada frente a ése hijo de su mami. Sólo me quedé ahí mirando mientras lastimaba a todos...se supone que soy una hija de Ares, el Dios de la guerra y, la verdad es que tuve miedo, Oli. No pude enfrentarlo.

-Nikol…no es tu culpa, digo, el sujeto éste, acabo con Percy y Mutilo a Annabeth. Si lo hubieras enfrentado quizá te hubiera asesinado.

-Eso no es excusa. Ahora déjame sola por favor. Tengo que entrenar.

La miré pelear contra el maniquí mientras me daba vuelta.

-Por cierto –me gritó Nikol -. Bonita moneda grabada en la frente, Ten Shin Han.

Genial, me dije con amargura.

Más tarde, en la cabaña de Quirón, nos reunimos la mayoría de los semidioses.

-Como ya saben –comenzó Quirón-. Un descendiente de Hércules ha atacado el campamento.

-Pero, ¿qué es un descendiente? – preguntó alguien.

-Un descendiente es alguien que comparte las mismas habilidades, y capacidades que un Semidiós o Dios –dijo Clarisse.

Todos la miramos impresionados.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó Lalo.

-Cállate, niño Afrodita.

Hubo unas risas aisladas.

-En todo caso, eso quiere decir que éste tipo tiene las mismas habilidades que Hércules –dijo Nikol -. Porque si es así no veo cómo podríamos vencerlo. Digo, ¿Hércules no es el más grande semidiós de la historia?

-Eso no me importa –dijo Percy -. Lo encontraré, recuperaré a Annabeth, a mi espada y lo mandaré directamente al Tártaro.

-Se olvidan de algo –dijo, uno de los hermanos Stoll -. Los descendientes también comparten el mismo destino que sus antepasados. Hércules murió muy joven, quizás a éste no le quede mucho.

-¡Aún así no pienso dejar a Annabeth en sus manos! –Percy esta rojo de rabia.

-Pero, lo que yo no entiendo es por qué ataco al campamento y robo el vellocino –dije.

-Yo sé por qué –anunció Quirón.- Está tratando de reunir objetos de gran valor e importancia, no sé qué hará con ellos, pero ha llegado información a mí, sobre otras cosas que ha robado. La barca de Jason, la cabeza de Medusa, entre otras.

Sea cual sea el asunto, no podemos permanecer ajenos. Percy –continuó – formarás un grupo de con otros dos semidioses para recuperar a Annabeth. Normalmente te pediría que fueras a ver al oráculo, pero no tenemos tiempo para ello, pues, Rachel está a millas de distancia. Elige a tus compañeros y parte en la búsqueda.

Percy eligió a Grover y Clarisse para la misión. Partieron esa misma noche…no sé, pero tenía un mal presentimiento cuando los vi irse.

-No lo acepto –dijo Nikol, cuando ella, yo y Lalo estuvimos a solas -. Tenemos que ayudar en esta misión.

-Pero qué podríamos hacer – pregunto Lalo.

-Visitemos al oráculo nosotros mismos y veamos qué dice -propuso Nikol.

-Pero…Nikol – dije con mi voz de profesor -. La chica que es el oráculo vive en New York, por eso mismo no pudieron verla Percy y los demás. No podemos ir allí sólo por algo que podría ser.

-No me refiero a Rachel, cara de Dracma, sino al viejo oráculo. A la momia en el desván.

Guardamos silenció unos segundos.

A mí la verdad no me gustaba mucho esa idea. Había oído historias sobre lo que esa momia podía hacerle a las personas. Por lo que nos habían contado su espíritu al fin descansaba en paz, pero aún así dejaron su cuerpo en el desván y nadie se atrevía a visitarla.

-A la church –dijo Lalo.- Nikol tiene razón, vamos.

-Será… -dije resignado.

Nos colamos en el desván con mucho cuidado. Variadas cosas se encontraban allí, desde viejas armas, hasta prendas de ropa muy antiguas, pero, todo objeto en el lugar parecía maldito por la sola presencia de la momia.

Nunca había visto algo tan horroroso, y déjenme decirles que yo había visto a Dioniso en la reunión.

-Digan algo –dije.

-Ola k ase – respondió Lalo.

-Ay, Lalo, cómo crees que la momia responderá a eso… - se calló de repente. De la momia emergía una luz verde cada vez más potente.

Entonces comenzó a hablar:

_Tres guerreros viajaran por_

_Los bosques con ayuda inesperada,_

_En su búsqueda, uno olvidará su misión_

_Y sucumbirá ante la arena,_

_Un último aliento definirá la búsqueda,_

_En el último momento, el descendiente _

_No podrá huir de su destino._

Luego la momia se quedo en su mismo lugar donde parecía que nunca más se volvería a mover.

Los tres estábamos paralizados.

-Y bien – dije, con voz algo más aguda de lo normal -. ¿Cuándo partimos?

Capítulo 3: Nikol

Nos vamos de viaje en un poni.

Supongo que después de que el viejo oráculo respondiera a un llamado como "ola k ase" nada podría sorprenderme de nuevo.

Estaba equivocada.

Nos reunimos yo y Oliver en la cabaña de Percy, ya que estaba vacía. Esperábamos a Lalo, pero ya tardaba mucho.

-Quizá, debamos ir a buscarlo – sugirió Oliver.

Fuimos lentamente tratando de no llamar la atención. Nos escabullimos por el lado derecho de la cabaña de Afrodita (parecía la mansión de Barbie en persona) y espiamos por la ventana.

Lalo estaba bailando (o al menos lo intentaba) junto con una chica vestida completamente de rosa. Las demás le aplaudían y cantaban canciones de Selena Gomez y Taylor Swift. Cuando terminó de bailar otra chica se puso con él y comenzaron todas a cantar y bailar de nuevo.

-En serio…what the fuck? – Oliver tenía una cara de sorpresa que resultaba demasiada graciosa por la moneda grabada en su cabeza.

-No lo sé. Espera aquí, tengo una idea.

Cuando las chicas (y Lalo) se tomaron un descanso para comer, comenzamos a llamarlo por la ventana. Gracias a los dioses nos vio enseguida.

-¡Chicos! – parecía desesperado.- Por favor, tienen que salvarme. Éstas están dementes; las chicas dicen que todo esto es una especie de "iniciación" para ser hijo de Afrodita. Aunque la iniciación original era una escapada para ver a Justin Bieber o algo así. Gracias a los dioses no me obligaron a eso, pero luego dijeron que podrían hacerme bailar y entonces todas dieron su aprobación… ¡sálvenme!

Tenía tantas ganas de reírme, pero me aguanté por su desesperación.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? –me giré hacia Oliver -. ¿Alguna idea, niño moneda?

-Sólo ésta – Respondió Oliver, y entonces agarró a Lalo por los brazos y lo tiró por la ventana.

-¡Oliver!

-Lo siento, Lalo, pero la sutilidad no es mi fuerte. Lo sabes.

-Emm…chicos – dije con preocupación.

Ellos miraron hacia la cabaña y se percataron de que todas las chicas nos miraban. Quizá teníamos sólo unos segundos antes de que ese grupo de barbies psicópatas reaccionara.

-¡Corran!

Estábamos ya pasando el árbol de Thalia cuando se oyó una de las alarmas del campamento. Al menos ese grupo de tontas se demoró harto en dar aviso.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? – Preguntó Lalo.

Iba a preguntar de qué ruido hablaba cuando lo oí. Era un sonido endemoniado; sólo una clase de ser causa eso. Monstruos.

-Chicos, atentos, podría… -no alcancé a terminar la frase. Una especie de caballo gigante salió de la nada y casi nos deja como stickers en el suelo, pero Lalo nos empujó del camino justo a tiempo

-No me golpearan de esa manera dos veces – dijo con orgullo, pero el caballo movió su cola y le dio en la cara.- Tenía que hablar…

-Cuidado, este caballo podría ser peligroso – Oliver levantó su espada.

Observé al caballo, ciertamente debía de asustarnos. Tenía piel de colores, pero no brillantes, sino oscuros, lo que le daba la apariencia de que estaba hecho de agua sucia. Sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche y sus dientes tan largos y sucios como los de un perro del infierno.

Aún así…no podía estar segura, pero parecía que tenía miedo. Como si estuviera diciéndonos que huyéramos.

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos –dije preocupada.

-Oh por Dios – dijo Lalo con voz triste.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Oliver.

-Cállate, Oli. Estoy hablando con Tony.

-¿Puedes entenderlo?

-Sí (no tengo idea de por qué), me dijo que está huyendo de las mismas furias. Lo persiguen para devolverlo al inframundo.

Lalo se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-Bien – parecía decidido -. Vamos a ir con Tony, él nos llevará a buscar a Annabeth…y hablando de ello, deberíamos irnos ahora porque las furias están por llegar.

Nos subimos rápidamente sobre Tony y…no pasó nada.

-¡Lalo! Dile a éste que mueva el culo – miré hacia atrás y vi a las furias volar hacia nosotros-. ¡Ahora!

-Tony, ¡Corre!

Y entonces salimos disparados.


End file.
